superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman 64
Superman 64 Superman: The New Adventures, commonly referred to as Superman 64, is a 1999 adventure video game developed and published by Titus Software for the Nintendo 64 video game console. The game is based on the television series Superman: The Animated Series. Superman was first released in North America on May 31, 1999 and in Europe on July 23, 1999. Development of the game was largely hampered by constraints from DC Comics and Warner Bros., resulting in it being unfinished and of a poor quality. BlueSky Software attempted to re-do the game for the PlayStation and Sega Saturn, but due to Titus' expiration of the Warner Bros. license by the time it was completed, it was cancelled. In the game, Superman must rescue his friends from Lex Luthor, who has trapped them in a virtual version of Metropolis. It is infamous for the negative reception it received from critics and is considered one of the worst games of all time, being heavily criticized for its poor controls and graphics, technical bugs, glitches, gameplay, and difficulty. However, despite its critical reception, it sold well. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Superman 64 for the 163rd episode of The Completionist, as well as the fourth and final episode of Superhero Month 2016. Jirard takes multiple stabs at the story and overall plot of the game, as you are immediately thrust into the game with no background or understanding of what is happening. He also mentions that this causes a lack of motivation to actually get to the end of the game, as you really don't care about Superman or his friends. Repetition is the name of the game, as Jirard puts it when looking at the audio. Both the sound effects and the music are looped over and over again, only using one sound for bullets and explosions. Repetition is the name of the game. The music and other effects become dull and boring having to hear them multiple times when going back to certain areas in the game. Repetition is the name of the game. Visually, the game is mediocre, as the people, locations, and even the walls look block-like and poorly shaped. Glitches will bring the progression of the game to the halt, as polygon-clipping of Superman, important objects and NPCs is extremely common. Jirard laments the control setup for the game, as both walking and flying for this game are extremely difficult, not including the added difficulty of having to move objects and fly through the infamous rings. Jirard stated, at the end of the episode, that he sees Superman 64 as "the worst game of all time" and that you should "Donate It to all hell". Statistics * Jirard actually stopped the The Results/Struggles section of his The Completionist video to lament about how much he hates and despises this game. We will never know how many times he actually lost or died while playing Superman 64... ** Side-note: Jirard says, earlier in the video, that there are 7 ring sections in the game, meaning Jirard had to complete each ring challenge at least once for a total of 7 completed ring challenges. * Apparently, he had such a frustrating time with this video and playing the game, that he contemplated shaving his head and stealing cakes. * His only real hope with completing this game is that "at leas one person" learns not to play this game, even out of morbid curiosity. Trivia * The remix that was in this episode (which is called "Lex Wins (Single)") was an original piece made by Ace Waters. ** His channel is called Ace Waters and the song can be bought online on BandCamp. The remix was made with the sole purpose of being in the Superman 64 review video. His links are also in the description of the Completionist video. * Multiple song tracks were used from the largely popular and critically-acclaimed video game Undertale in this review episode (along with at least one song from another well-received indie game, Cave Story). ** This was possibly meant as foreshadowing, as Jirard reviewed the indie game four episodes later as the 167th episode on The Completionist. He had also played (and beaten) the game, before this episode even aired, on one of his other channels, Super Beard Bros., with Alex Faciane. Category:Donate It! Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Superhero Month